The overall objective of this project is the study of the etiological and pathogenetic basis of diseases of the salivary glands with particular attention to the effects of salivary gland disease on the production of biologically active molecules. Our immediate objectives were to test the radioimmunoassay for human salivary amylase, and to continue efforts to develop a comparable radioimmunoassay for human pancreatic amylase. In additional studies with patients with salivary gland dysfunction, sicca syndrome, a modified Farr technique was used to determine the incidence of antibody to a highly purified nuclear antigen, the Ha antigen, and thereby define a subset of patients with sicca syndrome. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Akizuki, M., Boehm-Truitt, M.J., et al: Purification of an acidic nuclear protein antigen and demonstration of its antibodies in subsets of patients with sicca syndrome. J. Immunology, in press, 1977. Mishkin, S., Bates, J., O'Hashi, J., Schneider, P., Sniderman, A.D., and Wolf, R.O.: Possible mechanisms for normal amylase activity in hyperlipemic pancreatitis. Canadian Med. Assoc. J. 20(115): 1016-9, Nov. 1976.